PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 19: Teaching Sally
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the Season 2 opener of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, the gang's old friend, Dolores, is back and catches up with everyone. Also Sally learns that she's dyslexic and has to have a tutor to help her get better grades, but her tutor just so happens to be her former crush, Linus. And Peppermint Patty vows to continue getting better grades like she did the previous year.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 19: Teaching Sally

 **CHAPTER 1: GETTING REACQUAINTED**

The new school year at Birchwood had started. Charlie Brown and his friends were getting caught up with each other about their summer activities. Aside from the trip to Camp Remote, or Camp Remo in the case of Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, and Hans, the gang did a lot. Charlie Brown and Frieda enjoyed the summer together, even going back up to Frieda's family cottage, this time with Sally and Michael in tow. Lucy and Schroeder did a lot of things together for their summer, like go to the museum and check out some classical concerts. Linus and Eudora also did some stuff together like go to the beach and enjoy the 4th of July fireworks. Franklin and Melanie also went to an amusement park together with Franklin's family. And, of course, there was the baseball team. Charlie Brown's team didn't end up champions, but they had their best showing, yet. While they still lost more games than they won, it wasn't a big margin, either. They were definitely improving the way they played.

But the biggest thing to happen to them was that their old friend Dolores was back. And the gang also spent the summer catching up with her, and vice-versa. She even met some of their new friends like Ox, Cobra, and Rattler just to name a few. She was happy to be back with her old friends, as well as making new ones in the process.

On the first day of school, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, Schroeder, Sally, Rerun, and Dolores were talking about each other's classes.

"So who do you have, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"I have Mr. Thompson," said Charlie Brown. "So I'm in the same class with you again, Linus."

"I also have Mr. Thompson this year," said Frieda. "So I get to be in the same class as my guy here." And she hugged Charlie Brown's arm, making him smile.

"Well it looks like you guys will be on your own," said Lucy. "I got Mrs. Worthington, as does my sweetie-pie here." And she laid her head on Schroeder's shoulder. A year ago, Schroeder would not have allowed that, but he had since fell for Lucy and both were now inseparable.

"I got Mrs. Worthington, too," said Dolores. "We'll be in the same class, Lucy and Schroeder."

"Well, for once, it looks like I got a nice teacher," announced Sally.

"Who do you have, sis?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I got Mrs. Hanks," said Sally. "A whole lot different from my teacher last year!"

"Well you know they say don't judge a book by its cover," said Linus. "What may sound good on paper may not be so good in the real."

"I have Ms. Upton," said Eudora. "I heard she's a pretty good teacher."

"Who do YOU have, baby brother?" asked Lucy to Rerun.

"I actually have Linus's all-time favorite teacher," announced Rerun.

Linus gasped. "You mean…"

"Yep! I have Ms. Othmar this year." Linus was astounded. Now his baby brother had the chance to witness the magic of the woman known as Othmar.

"Make sure you say that you're my brother, Rerun," said Linus. Eudora and Lucy glared at him.

"Linus, I'm sure she'll recognize the name 'Van Pelt'," Eudora retorted.

"And not to mention that your girlfriend is standing right there, you blockhead!" added Lucy. Everyone else laughed, as Linus grinned and turned red with embarrassment. The bus soon arrived and took the kids to school.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY; HONOR STUDENT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: GONNA MAKE THE GRADE!**

Over at Peppermint Patty and Marcie's school, they were in class getting ready for the new school year. Patty, in particular, had all of her books and utensils ready. She wanted to repeat her previous successful year. For once she had report cards free of D Minuses. She wanted to keep the momentum going.

Marcie was impressed to see that Patty had actually kept herself awake for once. When the teacher called her name, Patty said, "Present and accounted for, ma'am."

"It looks like you're taking no prisoners this year, sir," said Marcie.

"You're right, Marcie," said Patty. "What I started last year I want to continue this year. That means getting good grades and studying hard. Don't get me wrong. I still want to have some fun here and there, but I now know the importance of hard work."

"I'm glad to see that you do care about your schoolwork, sir," said Marcie with a smile.

"I always did, Marcie, even when I didn't always show it or said otherwise. This year I want to do even better than before."

"Well I'm rooting for you, sir."

"Thanks. And stop calling me 'sir'!"

Meanwhile back at Birchwood, Charlie Brown and Frieda were having lunch when Sally walked in. This time she was on the same period as her brother. She was looking sad.

"Sally, what's the matter?" asked a concerned Charlie Brown.

"Already I'm failing!" cried Sally. "The school year has just started today, and already I'm sinking in my class!"

"What happened, hun?" asked Frieda.

"The teacher said I wasn't reading the sentence right and that I had the words flipped around," Sally complained. "Why, oh why am I so dumb?"

"Sally, you may be many things," Charlie Brown began, "but dumb isn't one of them. A little absent-minded at times, but not dumb. It sounds to me like you may be dyslexic."

"Dyslexic?" asked a confused, Sally. "Is it contagious?"

"Good grief no!" said Charlie Brown. "It means you have some difficulties with seeing how the words in a book or on a piece of paper are written. You may get words flipped around, or read a sentence wrong. There are many famous people who are dyslexic and went on to lead normal lives."

"Like who?" asked a sulking Sally.

"Well," said Frieda, "did you know Albert Einstein was dyslexic? And he's considered one of the world's biggest geniuses."

"Walt Disney was also dyslexic," added Charlie Brown. "And even Leonardo da Vinci, the famous artist. But if you really are suffering from dyslexia, Sally, we need to talk to mom and dad about it."

"I guess you're right, big brother," said Sally, starting to feel a little better. "I just want to get through this year without any trouble."

"Yeah, and I want to be able to fly a kite where there's no kite-eating trees," Charlie Brown joked. The kids shred a laugh before finishing their lunches and heading back to class.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: DIAGNOSIS AND A SURPRISE TUTOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE TUTOR**

A few days later, Sally was diagnosed with having dyslexia. Her teacher was notified and she decided, with the Brown's approval, to give Sally a tutor to help her. Sally was apprehensive at first, but she figured it wouldn't be so bad after learning that her tutor would be a slightly older kid almost her age.

This particular day, Michael was over the Brown's house. Frieda was also there visiting Charlie Brown and doing homework together.

"I just wonder who will be tutoring me?" she said to Michael.

"I don't know, Sally," said Michael. "Maybe he or she will help you get better grades. I'll also help you as much as I can."

"Oh Michael, you really are a good boyfriend," said Sally, who then kissed Michael. The doorbell rang at that moment.

"I'll get it," said Charlie Brown. He walked to the door to answer it. He was surprised to see that it was Linus.

"Oh hey Linus," he greeted.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," Linus greeted back. "Is Sally home?"

Charlie Brown was taken aback by what Linus just said. He never, in a million years, would expect Linus to ask for Sally, especially after what had happened over Valentine's Day with Eudora.

"Don't worry, Charlie Brown," assured Linus. "This is just business. I'm here to tutor Sally."

"YOU"RE Sally's tutor?!" asked a bewildered Charlie Brown.

"Yeah. The teacher asked if I could tutor a student in a lower grade than ours. I was equally surprised to learn it was Sally that needed the tutoring."

"Well come on in, Linus. She awaits." And the two boys came in. Sally, Michael, and Frieda see that Linus had arrived.

"Hey gang," Linus greeted.

"Hey, Linus," greeted Michael.

"How are you, hun?" said Frieda.

"I'm good," said Linus. "But I'm here on official business. Sally, are you ready to get to work?"

"Excuse me?" said a confused Sally.

"Yeah, I'm your tutor that they assigned to you."

"Oh, good grief!"

"Look, Sally, I'm not looking forward to this, either. Especially with what has happened as of recently. But the teachers approached me and asked me if I could do this for extra credit. And I can help you get around your dyslexia."

Sally thought about what Linus had said. She had no doubt that he could help her in her academics, he's helped her on many occasions before. And plus she was with Michael now and she didn't harbor a crush on Linus like she used to. It was Eudora that she was worried about. Because of the bad blood between the former best friends Sally was afraid that Eudora wouldn't take so kindly to her boyfriend tutoring the girl who pushed her in a hole in Monte Woods on Valentine's Day to prevent her from dating Linus.

"Okay, I guess you can tutor me," said Sally.

"And don't worry about Eudora," said Linus. "As I said earlier, this is just business; not pleasure."

"I get it too, Linus," added Michael. "I have no problem with the arrangement."

"Thanks, Michael," said Linus. And Sally and Linus got straight to work. Charlie Brown and Frieda continued their study date.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A TRIP TO THE ZOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS, OH GOOD GRIEF!**

That Saturday, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Eudora, Lucy, Schroeder, and Dolores all went to Sparkyville Zoo. They were able to get in for nothing because Dolores's parents had gotten jobs there. When they originally moved away, they had worked at a drive-thru safari, so they knew their stuff about working with animals. For Snoopy to get in, he wore one of his many disguises. This time he was dressed at the World-Famous Safari Leader.

Sometime later, Linus and Eudora were sitting by themselves as everyone was eating lunch at the zoo. Eudora looked like she was in a bad mood.

"How are you enjoying the zoo, Eudora?" asked Linus.

"It's okay, I guess," said Eudora, not looking at Linus.

"Is everything all right?" Linus wondered. "You look like you're angry about something."

"Why did it have to be you to tutor Sally?" Eudora asked all of the sudden. "Out of all the kids they could've asked, why you? Especially after everything that happened on Valentine's Day?"

"I didn't ask to tutor Sally, Eudora," reasoned Linus. "The teachers picked me to do it. I guess they figured since I was one of the smartest students they had. And it's not like I'm trying to be close to Sally or anything."

"No, I trust you, Linus. It's HER that I don't trust."

"Sally?"

"She's going to try to 'win you back' now that you're tutoring her."

"You think she still has a crush on me? She's with Michael now. And she calls him her 'Sweet Babboo' instead of me. Trust me. Sally is no threat to us. Not anymore."

"Well, okay. I still say be careful. You never know." And Linus and Eudora continued to eat their lunch. Over at another table, Charlie Brown and Frieda were enjoying their lunch, as well.

"So what's your favorite exhibit, Frieda?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Oh, I like the tigers," Frieda replied. "Especially the Bengal tigers. I like how some of them are white. It makes them unique."

"I agree," said Charlie Brown.

"What was your favorite exhibit, sweetie?"

"I liked the polar bears. They were pretty big and it's amazing how they can live in that cold of climate in the wild."

"Yeah, but I think I'll stay here. We only have to deal with cold weather around Christmas and Valentine's Day."

"Amen to that."

Over at Lucy and Schroeder's table they were having a similar conversation. Lucy asked her boyfriend, "Which animals did you like best, Schroeder?"

"Well, the giraffes were pretty cool," he replied. "I'm amazed at how tall they were."

"I just wonder how they can eat with those long necks," said Lucy. "It must take forever for the food to get to their stomachs."

"What was your favorite, Lucy?" asked Schroeder.

"The lions, of course. I love how majestic they are and how they command respect. Kind of reminds me of myself, in that regard."

"I figured you'd say that."

Dolores was sitting with Snoopy and Woodstock at another table. She asked them, "So did you two enjoy the zoo?" Snoopy and Woodstock nodded. "I'm glad you had fun. And I got something for you. Honorary Park Ranger Badges!"

The beagle and bird cheered with delight over their badges. Woodstock's, in particular, was smaller so he could carry it, but Snoopy's was normal size. They went over and showed Charlie Brown and Frieda.

"Honorary Park Rangers?" Charlie Brown read the badges. "You know what this means, Frieda. Another alter-ego for Snoopy."

"Maybe I could use that to coax Snoopy into chasing rabbits with me," Frieda pondered. Snoopy razzed at that idea. He would rather frolic with the rabbits than chase them. The kids laughed and finished their lunches.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE LEARNIN' CONTINUES…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: TROUBLE IN PARADISE**

Charlie Brown and Linus were standing at the wall. Linus was sharing his concerns in regard to Eudora's jealousy over him tutoring Sally. While Linus thought there was nothing to worry about, Eudora was apprehensive about Sally's intentions; even with the knowledge that she was dating Michael now.

"It's not like Eudora to be jealous," said Charlie Brown. "While she and Sally are not particularly close anymore, she never had a problem with you and her being friends in the past."

"Well that was before we were working close together," Linus replied. "And plus Eudora always could count on you being around. But it's like even with Michael sitting with us, she thinks Sally's gonna try to resume pursuing me."

"Why would she think that knowing Sally has someone else now?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Charlie Brown. While Eudora trusts me, so she says, it's Sally that she's really worried about." And the two boys continued to discuss the situation.

Elsewhere, Eudora was sitting at Lucy's psychiatry booth. She still had her concerns over Sally trying to steal Linus from her. And, for some reason, she had it in her head that she was going to break Michael's heart in the process.

"But my brother is not in love with Sally," Lucy reasoned.

"I have no doubt about that, Lucy," said Eudora. "It's what Sally has got cooking that has me worried. While I know it's just business for Linus, Sally has fallen over Linus when he tried to help her before in the past."

"And that's just it, Eudora," said Lucy. "All of that's in the past. Sally's with Michael now and, according to Charlie Brown, they are madly in love with each other. Heck, when all of you were away at camp this past summer, all Sally talked about was Michael this and Michael that. I couldn't get a word in edgewise about my Schroeder. Trust me on this, Eudora. You have nothing to worry about."

Eudora thought about what Lucy had just said to her. Finally she said, "Okay, Lucy. I'll take your word for it. I'll drop the subject for now."

"Very good, Dory. Also Linus may have his faults, as his sister I should know, but not being faithful to his girlfriend isn't one of them."

Sometime later, Peppermint Patty and Franco were visiting Charlie Brown at his house. Frieda was also there visiting. All of them were discussing what he and Linus talked about with what's going on with Eudora.

"Have you talked to your sister about this, Chuck?" asked Patty.

"Not yet," Charlie Brown answered, "but I hope it don't come to that."

"Where is she now, Charles?" asked Franco.

"She's out at the movies with Michael," he responded. "Even after their falling out, Eudora knew that Sally had finally given up Linus and moved on with Michael. So it makes no sense for her to be so jealous about Linus tutoring her, especially when Linus was assigned to do so by the teacher."

"I hope Eudora don't go crazy like Sally did when she found out that Linus and her were together," added Frieda.

"Me too, Frieda," agreed Patty. "Otherwise we'll have World War III right here in Sparkyville!"

"That's putting it mildly, Patty," stated Charlie Brown. "While I still don't excuse what Sally did to Eudora over Valentine's Day, I just pray Eudora doesn't go that same route."

"Well enough about Eudora," said Patty. "What's been going on in your world, you two?"

"Not much," said Charlie Brown.

"Dolores took all of us to the zoo yesterday," Frieda replied.

"Oh yeah, how was that?" asked Patty.

"It was fun," Charlie Brown stated. "I'm just sorry you guys missed it."

"That's all right, Chuck. I was busy studying up for a pop quiz on Monday. And Franco, here, was also studying with me. Marcie and Hans was probably doing the same." And the four kids continued to talk through the afternoon.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: BOILING POINT**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHPATER 6: MIXED SIGNALS**

A few days later at school, Linus was grabbing some books out of his locker when Sally came running up. She looked happy.

"Linus!" she said with excitement. "I scored high on my exam! I never get anything higher than a C, usually, but I scored high marks for once!"

"That's great, Sally," said Linus, genuinely happy for her.

"I want to thank you for helping me," said Sally.

"Well, I'm far from done tutoring you, Sally," Linus replied. "We will be working hard in the future. This exam was only the beginning."

"Oh I know that," Sally assured Linus. "But I'm still happy that you helped me." And she gave Linus a friendly hug. It was at that moment that Eudora was walking around the corner and caught them hugging.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND, SALLY!" she yelled from across the hall. Sally immediately let go of Linus.

"Eudora, it's all right," Linus tried to say to his girlfriend to no avail.

"No it's not, Linus," fumed Eudora. "To you this is just an innocent hug; to her she's trying to make you her Sweet Babboo all over again!"

"Eudora, nothing could be further from the truth!" Sally said trying to convince Eudora. "I just scored a good grade on my exam and I was just thanking Linus. If it wasn't for his tutoring, I might have failed that exam altogether. Look, here it is right here!" And she handed the exam to Eudora, who looked it over closely.

"Well," she began, "maybe you're telling the truth. THIS time."

"I am, Dory," said Sally. "I really am. I don't have those feelings for Linus anymore like I used to. I got Michael now and we're happy together. Michael is my true Sweet Babboo."

"NOW are you convinced, Eudora?" asked Linus, whose patience was spent.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eudora sighed. "Sorry for how I acted, Sally. I guess I'm still a little upset over what happened in Monte Woods on Valentine's Day."

"Forget about it," said Sally. "Anyway I got to get back to my class. And thanks again, Linus."

"You're welcome, Sally," Linus responded. "I'll see you for our next session after school."

"Okay, bye." And Sally went to her class.

"So you're still tutoring her, huh?" Eudora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sally has dyslexia, Eudora," Linus retorted. "She gets words flipped around. That's why she always had so much trouble in school in the past. Don't take my word for it; talk to Charlie Brown. He'll tell you the same thing I just told you!"

"Okay, Linus," said Eudora, seemingly buying the explanation. "I'll drop the subject once and for all. You'll have no more problems from me about this."

"Thank you. I better get to class, myself. I'll talk to you later on at lunch." And Linus gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and left for his classroom. Eudora stood for a minute and then did the same.

 _I can see that it won't be long_

 _You grow cold when you keep holding on_

 _You know you've changed and your words, they lie_

 _That's something you can't deny_

 _I call, you're not at home_

 _You're home, but you're not alone_

 _If you wanna leave then why don't you say it_

 _Your love has gone anyway_

 _I know there's something going on_

 _I know there's something going on_

 _I know it won't be long_

 _Won't be long before you're gone_

 _There's something going on_

 _There's something going on_

 _I know a good thing must come to an end_

 _But it's hard to take losing a friend_

 _I know what you think and what's in your mind_

 _So darling, look, why pretend_

 _I know there's something going on_

 _I know there's something going on_

 _I know it won't be long_

 _It won't be long before you're gone_

 _There's something going on_

 _There's something going on..._

 **THE END**

"I Know There's Something Going On" written by Russell Glyn Ballard

© Universal Music Publishing Group


End file.
